


Overheat

by azurrys



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Collars, Come Eating, Creampie, Established BDSM Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: Lucifer spoils his pet while he's in heat — or so the scenario goes.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region





	Overheat

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify the summary, the heat isn't real; this is a modern AU where they're normal humans (with some shameless porn liberties taken), and the 'heat' is part of the roleplay. This is also why the heat tag isn't actually used.
> 
> An actual heat fic might be fun sometime though. 8)

Lucifer wakes to gentle nuzzling at his neck, soft hair tickling his jaw. An unconscious smile pulls at his lips even before he opens his eyes; Sandalphon's eyes are shaded beneath his hair, but Lucifer can feel his breath on his skin. He's warm against Lucifer, and a gust of a sigh brushes Lucifer's skin when he brings his arms up to pull Sandalphon in.

"Good morning, Sandalphon." Rather than a reply, Sandalphon just nuzzles closer with a soft hum. The thought is already forming in Lucifer's mind when he reaches up to stroke the back of Sandalphon's neck the way he usually does, and he isn't surprised when his hand bumps into soft leather. 

Sandalphon wants to play.

A little jolt of anticipation banishes any lingering sleepiness in Lucifer. He can't think of a better way to start their long weekend. Sitting up, Lucifer pulls Sandalphon up with him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before drawing back. His lips twitch at the tiny whine he gets in reply. "Let me look at you, pet," he murmurs, and Sandalphon acquiesces readily. He shivers beneath Lucifer's gaze as his eyes rove over him, drinking down every inch of his pet's beauty.

Sandalphon is naked aside from the collar, as he always is when they play this game. Pets don't wear clothes, after all. His cock is fully hard, a smear of precome at the tip; he whimpers when Lucifer's fingers ghost across the sticky head, but Lucifer doesn't give him the satisfaction of stroking it. Settling Sandalphon against the pillows, Lucifer leans down to suck a nipple into his mouth, smiling as he feels Sandalphon tense beneath him and arches up into the touch with a gasp.

"Did you have fun playing with yourself before waking me up?" The words make Sandalphon shudder — or perhaps it's the scrape of teeth on his hardened nipple. "You should have woken me. I would have loved to watch."

Sandalphon lets out a soft, repentant little whine, ducking his head in apology. His breaths start speeding up as Lucifer begins lapping a trail down his chest to his stomach, stopping to tease his navel and gain several more of those delicious moans as a reward. His pet is as sweet and needy as always, so easy to please. Lucifer pauses right before his cock, hovering so close that his breath washes over it, but he doesn't take it into his mouth; simply admires the way Sandalphon trembles and whines at the lack of contact, turning pleading eyes down towards Lucifer in his best attempt at begging without words.

"Don't be impatient," Lucifer chides, getting another repentant whimper in response. Ignoring his pet's cock, Lucifer nudges his legs open instead, fingers trailing down to the small, clenching hole. It's wet and soft, giving away Sandalphon's preparations, and Lucifer sucks in a deep breath at the mental image of Sandalphon fucking himself open — bringing himself to the brink of orgasm and stopping.

Lucifer is sure his pet hasn't come yet. He knows better than that. 

Lucifer keeps his fingers teasing the rim as he sidles up, hooking a finger into Sandalphon's collar to pull him in for a long, indulgent kiss. His pet tongues him eagerly, panting into his mouth, and his eyes are full of open need. Seeing Sandalphon like this has heat brewing in the pit of Lucifer's stomach, his cock straining inside his thin pyjama pants. "So wet for me," Lucifer whispers against his lips, and Sandalphon's eyes widen when Lucifer finally sinks a finger in, working his way through the soft, stretched wetness. Sandalphon whimpers, clenching down hard on Lucifer's finger, so slick that a gleaming trail comes away with Lucifer's hand when drawn back. He must have prepared himself thoroughly.

Inspiration striking, Lucifer asks, "Are you in heat? You're even wetter than usual." He smiles at the surprised gaze he gets in response; this is an angle they haven't played at yet in their game. Lacing the fingers of his free hand with Sandalphon's in an unspoken question, Lucifer instead asks, "So desperate that you couldn't help but fuck yourself?" He teases the rim, pressing his finger in again, and Sandalphon lets out a sharp gasp. "But you couldn't come, could you? Your fingers weren't enough. You need _more_. You can't even take care of your heat yourself."

Sandalphon's pants are heavy, his whole body trembling beneath Lucifer's touch. Despite that, his eyes are clear when he meets Lucifer's gaze. He shakes his head, but Lucifer feels two decisive squeezes around the hand he's linked with Sandalphon's. _Yes_. Smiling at the agreement, Lucifer answers in kind, accompanied by a tender kiss to Sandalphon's brow. That's as far as he lets himself break character before he lets go of Sandalphon's hand, turning stern eyes onto him again. "Denying it, even now? Look how wet you are." Sandalphon lets out a broken cry when Lucifer shoves two more fingers into him without warning, velvet heat clenching down on the digits. "Leaking all over my fingers like that… you're in heat, aren't you, pet?" Lucifer kisses his temple, lips lingering on his skin. "Don't be ashamed. It's alright if you can't take care of yourself. Your master is here."

Sandalphon whimpers aloud at that, neglected cock jerking against his stomach, and Lucifer licks his lips as he watches the precome dripping down his shaft. Maybe he'll suck it later — he does love making Sandalphon come in his mouth. "Do you need me to fuck you? You need a cock filling you up before you can settle your heat?" Lucifer presses closer, lets Sandalphon feel how hard he is through the flimsy fabric as his cock rubs up against his thigh. 

Sandalphon swallows hard, and at the next thrust of Lucifer's fingers inside his ass, he breaks — he's nodding frantically as he pushes into the touch, only for Lucifer to withdraw his fingers before they can touch his prostate. A needy moan falls from Sandalphon's lips at the denial, but he doesn't have long to wait. Lucifer groans as his cock is finally freed, kicking off the pants and yanking his shirt over his head so he's finally as naked as Sandalphon is. Sandalphon's eyes are wide and admiring as they take him in, turning into heat when they fall to his stiff cock. As if in invitation, his legs open a little wider.

Lucifer's more than happy to accept it. "I'll take care of you, pet," Lucifer whispers, voice breaking a little as the head of his cock breaches Sandalphon's entrance, the tight hole sucking him in greedily. "So needy…" Sandalphon cries out when Lucifer thrusts in, cock jerking, and Lucifer knows he's hit the sweet spot. Sandalphon's cock is so delectable like this, all swollen and wet, and if he wasn't occupied with fucking him open Lucifer wouldn't have been able to resist swallowing it down.

"You're so _wet_." The slide is obscenely easy with how well Sandalphon has prepared himself, and every brush against his prostate has Sandalphon gasping and moaning like he really is in heat. Lucifer isn't sure if he's playing it up for the scenario, but he does know that Sandalphon is close to coming — his cock is leaking precome everywhere, throbbing as if it begs to be touched. 

Lucifer will, but not now. He intends to play for a long time yet. Sandalphon's heat feels sinful around his cock, clenching as if it's trying to draw him in deeper, begging to be fucked harder. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? A cock filling you up, fucking you so hard you can't think." Sandalphon whimpers, fingers clenching in the sheets, and Lucifer knows he's struggling not to touch himself. His pet is so sweet and obedient, clinging on to his resolve rather than defying his master's orders. He knows Lucifer doesn't let him come unless ordered.

Sandalphon's tight, glorious heat is pulling Lucifer towards the edge as well. His passage clenches down whenever Lucifer's cock drags against his swollen prostate, every thrust sheathing Lucifer's cock in delectable heat that has him biting back moans of his own, drowning in how hot and wet his pet's hole is. Too close — his pet feels too good, and Lucifer knows he can't hold his own orgasm off much longer. 

But he's not going to let that stop him from going on. It's too soon to stop playing.

Lucifer lets himself go, surrendering to his climax, groaning aloud at how hard Sandalphon's passage clenches down on his orgasming cock. His pet is a mess of needy, desperate whines as Lucifer fills him up with semen, but still doesn't give him the order to come. Spurred on by Sandalphon's whimpers, Lucifer thrusts over and over into him to draw out those delicious noises until oversensitivity starts to set in, and only then does he finally withdraw.

His dick comes free with a slick _pop_ , and the sight of his come leaking out of Sandalphon's used hole sends a last shock of pleasure through his spent cock. Sandalphon's thighs jerk when he presses his fingers to the wet, stretched rim, circling the raw skin. "You didn't come? Is your master's cock not enough for you?" Sandalphon is staring up at him with an almost betrayed look in his eyes, as if to make it clear that he _would_ have — if Lucifer had let him. Lucifer ignores him, slipping a single finger inside with an obscene squelch, loving how wet Sandalphon's passage is with both his earlier preparations and Lucifer's come.

"Fine, then. Let's see how much you can take."

Sandalphon is even easier to fuck now that he's been stretched out on Lucifer's cock, three fingers slipping in with ease. Lucifer adds a fourth when Sandalphon whines for it, loving the way his passage clenches and spasms around them — a rhythm that gives away how desperate he is to climax, holding back only because Lucifer hasn't given him the order. If he'd been allowed to come freely, Lucifer is sure he'd have been able to come at least twice by now.

But making him wait for it is so much better. 

Lucifer smiles at the high, choked moan Sandalphon lets out when he pushes on his prostate, the way he bucks his hips up when Lucifer starts pressing and massaging his sweet spot. His cock is leaking more than ever, dripping so much precome that he looks like he's already spilled his load. It must be getting more and more difficult for Sandalphon to hold on. His whole body is tight with the effort, tension making his hips tremble as his cock throbs and weeps. Lucifer considers pushing him to his limits, all the way until he breaks down — but his own desire to watch his pet climax is too strong for any other choice.

" _Come_."

The one-word order is all it takes for Sandalphon to fall apart, crying out in relief as he comes untouched. His cock swells, spilling shot after shot of hot semen. It's obvious how long he's been waiting for this orgasm from how much come there is, painting his torso white. 

"Good boy," Lucifer breathes. "You're so beautiful like this." His pet loves the praise, eyes glazed over in needy pleasure, and Lucifer can't resist. He reaches down to grasp Sandalphon's cock, squeezing down hard in time with the rhythm of his fingers massaging Sandalphon's prostate. Sandalphon jerks and sobs, a fresh wave of come spilling out, and each squeeze seems to force out even more semen in an endless stream. Lucifer milks his cock of every drop of come, massaging both cock and prostate thoroughly; doesn't stop playing with them even when the flow finally tapers off. Sandalphon is trembling and panting, looking completely fucked out, cock rubbed raw and red. 

Lucifer could stop here — his pet looks so satisfied like this, sprawled over the sheets covered in his own come. The perfect image of debauchery. But he's so beautiful that Lucifer doesn't want to stop.

Lucifer slips his fingers out of Sandalphon's ass, but he continues to milk and squeeze his cock ceaselessly. Sandalphon sobs out a quiet little whine, his whole body tense and taut; it must feel like too much right after his orgasm, so overstimulated that every touch is painful pleasure. It's exactly what Lucifer wants him to feel. "We're not done yet, pet," he says, and Sandalphon's eyes widen a little at the teasing lilt in his voice. His breaths come in quick, tight pants as Lucifer swipes a thumb over the still-swollen head, lingering on the wet slit. "You're in heat, after all. I'm sure one orgasm wasn't enough for you, was it?"

Sandalphon's breath catches, and Lucifer can see the implications sinking in for him. He's even more gratified when the realisation changes to heat, lighting Sandalphon's eyes with anticipation. Lucifer smiles, pressing another tender kiss to Sandalphon's forehead in counterpoint to his firm grip on his cock.

"Don't worry, pet. I'll make you come as many times as you need." Lucifer rubs Sandalphon's cock hard in time to the words, thumb sliding over his slit again and again. He knows how sensitive Sandalphon is there, how hard he can come just from getting his cock slit toyed with, and he intends to take full advantage of that. 

Sandalphon stares at him with wide, unblinking eyes as Lucifer lowers his head, sparing a moment to smile up at Sandalphon beneath lidded eyes before his mouth drops down over the swollen head of his cock. Sandalphon's moan rings in his ears at the same time he tastes a spurt of bitter precome; Lucifer swallows it down, the tip of his tongue pressing eagerly into Sandalphon's slit. He loves feeling Sandalphon leak right onto his tongue, the way his slit clenches as if begging to be played with harder. Sucking his pet off is always so enjoyable.

Reaching down, Lucifer rubs Sandalphon's tight, heavy balls with his free hand, the other dedicated to keeping Sandalphon's hips in place to stop him from either pulling away or thrusting in. Right now Sandalphon is so overstimulated he's struggling to draw back, but Lucifer doesn't give him that chance. His tongue laves over the head, teasing the slit over and over, drawing out an endless stream of precome from the hypersensitive little entrance.

By the time Lucifer pulls off for a breather, Sandalphon is shaking beneath him, his cock a wet, swollen mess. A mixture of saliva and precome drips down the shaft, soaking Lucifer's hand where it's still toying with his balls, but Lucifer wants his cock even wetter than that.

The pool of come is still warm when Lucifer dips his fingers in it, scooping some up before returning to Sandalphon's cock. It takes only a few strokes for Lucifer to coat Sandalphon's dick in his own semen, obscene squelches accompanying each stroke as the excess leaks down to soak his balls. Sandalphon's come is thick and tacky, undoubtedly from how long denied his orgasm was, and watching it leak down between his fingers has Lucifer licking his lips. 

A mix of salt and bitterness blossoms on Lucifer's tongue when he takes Sandalphon's come-drenched cock into his mouth again, swallowing as deep as he can go this time. He's gratified to hear his pet let out a scream, the cock in his mouth swelling and throbbing on his tongue, a gush of precome filling his stuffed mouth even further. It's addictive — Lucifer's cock has long since stiffened again, even without stimulation, just from watching and sucking Sandalphon. By now his cock is so hard he feels like he could come just from that, but he forces himself to hold off. His pet might cry if Lucifer wastes his come like that, after all. 

He can't hold on much longer, though. He wants to fuck Sandalphon again, to feel that delectable heat bring him to another orgasm. Spurred by the thought, Lucifer sucks Sandalphon's cock even deeper, cheeks hollowing out as he puts all his force into it. In lieu of the verbal order he can't make with his mouth full, Lucifer taps twice on Sandalphon's hip in a sharp, decisive rhythm: _come_. 

And Sandalphon does, pouring fresh, hot semen down Lucifer's throat as he sobs, hips bucking helplessly into the heat. Lucifer lets him ride it out, swallowing down his pet's come greedily, unable to resist reaching down to stroke his own neglected cock. He moans around Sandalphon's length, drowning in the taste of his come. He can't bring himself to stop sucking even after Sandalphon finishes, pushing through while his pet bucks and writhes beneath him. He knows Sandalphon must be badly overstimulated — there's no way he isn't after two straight orgasms — but Lucifer still doesn't want to stop. He laps and sucks the swollen dick without pause, loving how it throbs with aftershocks in his mouth. The particularly strong ones sometimes release a little more come, and he eagerly drinks down every drop.

Lucifer is addicted. It's so much fun when his pet comes so hard he can't stop, so hot when he's caught in its aftermath long after the orgasm itself has peaked. His overstimulated pet is whimpering weakly into the sheets, shaking beneath his touch, but he lets Lucifer have his way with him, ever obedient to his master no matter what. Lucifer rewards that loyalty by playing with him nonstop, heedless of his attempts to pull away.

Unless Sandalphon gives him the signal to stop, Lucifer won't follow what his pet asks for. It's how they play it, after all. The master knows better than the pet, and Sandalphon's body is a toy for him to play with — to draw orgasm after orgasm out of until he's satisfied.

If he ever is. 

Lucifer shifts up a little to start suckling the head again, torturing it with his tongue. The small slit at the tip is dilated from orgasm, and that makes it even easier for Lucifer to press the tip of his tongue in, flicking it against sensitive walls. Sandalphon's cock still jerks with the occasional aftershock, the slit clenching wildly in time with Lucifer's explorations. The rapidly-increasing pace of its spasmodic contractions and the desperate note to Sandalphon's whines don't sink in until, suddenly, hot come coats Lucifer's tongue. 

Sandalphon's unexpected orgasm leaves him sobbing as his cock pumps out a huge jet of semen, filling Lucifer's mouth to the brim. Between the thorough milking earlier and the equally intense orgasm after that, Lucifer had wondered if Sandalphon still had any come left in him, but he loves being proven wrong like this. Sandalphon comes so _much_ and Lucifer savours every last drop; Sandalphon's taste and scent seem to fill him, to permeate his entire being whenever he breathes in, so thick and delicious and — _god, he's about to come_ — 

Lucifer pulls off abruptly, biting his lip as he grips his cock at the base, eyes squeezed shut in the struggle to resist the urge to spill right then and there. It takes him a few moments to come back from the precipice, panting hard in a vain attempt to regain his composure. Sucking his pet off always leaves him like this — so hot, so ready to come. He's made quite the mess on the sheets himself, he realises, seeing how soaked they are between his legs. His cock is huge and swollen from how long he's denied himself, dripping a constant stream of precome to stain the bed beneath him. 

Sandalphon is staring as well, a hungry look in his eyes despite the fact that he's just orgasmed. His pet makes a high, soft whine in his throat, drawing Lucifer's attention; when Lucifer looks up, it's to see him spreading his thighs open with his hands, putting his wet, clenching hole on full display. The come that Lucifer left in him earlier is still leaking out, staining the rim with creamy white. The sight alone is almost enough to push him past the brink again.

Lucifer can't wait any longer. He _needs_ to come, and his pet is so inviting. "You're gorgeous," he whispers, settling himself between Sandalphon's legs. They both moan when his cock presses against Sandalphon's stretched entrance, sliding in with a loud _schlick_ that sounds even more obscene than it had earlier. Lucifer sucks in an unsteady breath, sparks lighting behind his eyes at how incredible his pet feels around his cock, wet and hot and so tight — he thrusts in without abandon, fucking into Sandalphon so hard he hears the mattress creak beneath them at the same time his pet lets out a broken cry. 

He can't imagine how sensitive Sandalphon must feel after three consecutive orgasms. He gasps and trembles whenever Lucifer's cock so much as brushes against his prostate, and head-on thrusts bring tears to his eyes. Lucifer isn't sure whether they're from pain or pleasure, if it hurts to be fucked so hard right after coming, but his pet always has loved being used that way. Sandalphon is the perfect cock sleeve, his ass clenching down every time Lucifer's cock rubs up against his prostate, and he's so slick and wet around Lucifer that the heat they've been playing out feels like the real thing. Lucifer doesn't hold back, chasing his orgasm as he rains praise on his pet: "You're so _good_ , so wet and tight for me, you're beautiful — perfect — I love you so much — come if you need to, as much as you want, I'll let you just this once — "

Sandalphon sobs, and Lucifer feels his passage clench down on his cock with a vice grip. Sandalphon's dick jerks once, twice, but there's no come. His orgasm is dry, cock throbbing wildly between them as Lucifer fucks him hard through it. Lucifer reaches down to palm it, drunk on Sandalphon's whimpers and cries and the absolute _heaven_ of his tight ass —

Lucifer's mind blanks as his climax finally washes over him, cock swelling and spilling its load inside his pet. He hears Sandalphon let out a low moan at being filled up again, his dick jerking hard in Lucifer's hand. _He came again_. Lucifer's breath catches at the realisation. His hips can't stop moving, thrusting inside Sandalphon through both their orgasms, each involuntary stroke sending another frisson of pleasure through him. He feels a spray of wetness in the hand he has wrapped around Sandalphon's cock, and seeing the evidence of another orgasm staining his skin has Lucifer gasping through a second wave of aftershocks.

When he can finally catch his breath again, Lucifer withdraws carefully, hissing at the drag of Sandalphon's tight passage around his oversensitive cock. He can't imagine what it feels like for Sandalphon. Leaning down to kiss him gently, Lucifer unclasps his collar. "Sandalphon," he murmurs, a gentle ending cue. He does enjoy calling Sandalphon his pet for these games, but it's nice to be able to use his husband's name again. Sandalphon hums in response, pressing into Lucifer's touch. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." Sandalphon's voice is a little hoarse, but full of warmth. "But good. Thank you."

He always says that after a scenario — as if Lucifer doesn't enjoy indulging him as much as he enjoys being Lucifer's pet. Still, it brings a smile to Lucifer's face. "I'm glad you liked it. I did as well." He draws Sandalphon close, dropping a kiss on his forehead. They'll need to get cleaned up soon, but they can have a few moments first. "It was a little improvised, but as long as you enjoyed it."

"I loved it." Sandalphon's voice is so fervent it's a little cute. "I've never thought about playing with heats before, but we should do it again."

The thought of another session like that is a thrilling one, and knowing that Sandalphon liked his impromptu idea that much is heartening. "That's good. Maybe rougher next time? Or gentler?"

"Mm… rougher might be nice." Sandalphon burrows in closer. "I thought you would punish me for coming without being ordered that one time."

"For… oh." When Sandalphon had come in his mouth the second time. Lucifer had forgotten that he hadn't ordered it because of how _hot_ it had been. It had taken all his willpower not to spill all over the sheets. "You're right. I should have addressed that, shouldn't I? I forgot our scenario a little towards the end." Lucifer lets out a helpless laugh, stroking gently over the faint marks left behind by the collar. "I'm sorry, Sandalphon."

"It's alright," Sandalphon answers, eyes bright and adoring as he smiles up at Lucifer beneath tousled hair. The faintest flush dusts his cheeks as he says, "You're always amazing. You make me feel so good no matter what you do. So it doesn't matter."

Sandalphon is so _sweet_. Lucifer can actually feel his heart warming in his chest. "I'll be a better master, I promise."

"You're already perfect," Sandalphon whispers, and the sheer sincerity in his voice is as humbling as it always is. "I love you."

"You're just as perfect." The answer is so obvious and natural to Lucifer, yet Sandalphon still gasps in surprise. Amused, Lucifer takes advantage of that to steal another kiss, murmuring against his lips, "I love you too."

Sandalphon doesn't reply, burying his face into Lucifer's neck instead, and Lucifer can feel him trembling in his arms. He always gets overwhelmed when Lucifer says these things to him, but that's alright. Lucifer will just have to tell them to him, over and over, until the words are something he can accept without a single thought. 

It's a few moments before he feels a tiny little nip on his neck, like Sandalphon wants to get his attention but doesn't want to hurt him. "Warn me before you… you say things like that." Sandalphon's voice is muffled, but Lucifer can still make out the words.

Laughing, he presses a kiss into Sandalphon's hair. "I'm sorry, Sandalphon, but I won't." Sandalphon makes a soft huff in reply, a delightful pink flush creeping over his skin, and Lucifer's heart skips at how cute he is — how lucky he is to have Sandalphon's love. 

"Don't think that just because you said all that, I'll forget that you didn't enforce your own rules."

It takes Lucifer a moment to process Sandalphon's backwards jump in their topic. Ah, yes; the fact that he'd allowed Sandalphon to come without permission. "I'll make that punishment up to you next time," he promises. "Especially if we're playing rough."

"Mm. I like rough." The words are at odds with the way Sandalphon nuzzles into his neck, practically begging to be petted, but Lucifer is happy to give him both. Pets now, punishments later — the next time they play.

"What do you want more?" Lucifer asks, voice low and teasing. "For me to deny you from coming at all, or to force you to come even when you don't want to?"

Sandalphon laughs, an undercurrent of heat to his words as he answers, "Whatever you'd prefer, master."


End file.
